A little fox
by katasha
Summary: This is just a story about a Little Fox looking around for some food. I am not very good with summaries so bare with me. oneshot.


This is my first story so please leave comments, I will also take flames.

-----

As the sun was reaching to a sunset and everything was comming to a shade of different colors. The little red furred fox came out of the bushes completely warn out and looked very scared.

A few minutes earlier in that same afternoon he was in the woods searching for something to eat till he came across a clearing. What he saw on the floor of the clearing was very new to him, since he had never seen things like this before.

What he saw was a sleeping bag near a small fire pit. There was a fire going but it was very low, the person that must have been camping there probably went to go get some more firewood. To the left of the fire pit there was a small table. On top of the table there was a plate of two raw salmon. To the right of the fire pit there was a shotgun lying on the floor. The little fox crept up to the shotgun and sniffed it and poked it with his paw, it smelt funny to him and was warm. Since the shotgun wasn't doing anything interesting the little fox got bored and went over to the plate of raw salmon.

The little fox was curious of how the salmon would taste since he had never had any before. He took a small bite, than automatically took the whole thing into his mouth. Spat it onto the floor and started to eat it happily. When he was done he took the other raw salmon into his mouth. Since he was full and happy he wanted his friend to feel the same way back at the den.

So the little fox started to walk off in the direction towards his den but heard a crash of wood drop onto the floor behind him. The little fox quickly turned around and saw the man run towards the gun he thought was boring and the man grabbed it and aimed it right at him.

The guy yelled out "DROP THE SALMON AND I MAY NOT KILL YOU!"

Since the little fox didn't know what the man was talking about and knew that there was something about the person's tone of voice that was not friendly. The little fox knew that he was in some kind of trouble.

So the little fox knew that his instinct was when he was in trouble was to run. So the little fox started to run off with the salmon, death gripping it in his mouth, to make sure that he doesn't lose the tasty goodness.

The man saw he was trying to get away. So he loaded his gun and shot at the little fox. But the fox went around a tree and the bullet missed.

Now the man was chasing after the little fox while reloading his gun. He knew that it was either this shot or nothing, since he only had very few bullets left from the earlier shootings and knew he would need the bullets in the future.

The little fox was now running across a narrow, old, tipped over tree that went across a large river like a bridge. Since the little fox had good balance and was little, the little fox was capable of getting across.

The little fox stopped running and turned around and saw that the man was starting to go across the narrow, old, fallen tree but since the man was too heavy, the old tree gave way and the man fell in.

He let out a load roar and took aim at the now startled fox.

Right when he was about to shoot, like he had the most perfect shot, a shot of pain sprang through his leg from the cold water and from the fall. He flared back and shot the gun in the opposite direction, and let out another load roar of frustration and pain.

When the little fox heard the last roar he ran into a bush.

The man went over to the edge of the water that was the direction of his camp and got out, stood up and started to limp back to his campground, so that he could dry off, and get supplies to heal his leg. He knew he wasn't going to be eating tonight.

A few minutes later the little fox crept out of the bush looking exhausted and worried.

When he checked in every direction and made sure everything was clear, he jolted into the now darkening forest to go to his den to share the tasty treasure he got from his days adventure.


End file.
